


Second Time Around

by ShinobMai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Time Travel, from obi wans and qui gons pov, most of the them are only briefly there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobMai/pseuds/ShinobMai
Summary: Obi wan is content with how things have played out and has made his peace with his own role in it.OrThe Force is unsatisfied with how things have played out and who better to send to change it than Obi Wan Kenobi?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Second Time Around

Obi Wan was content with his existence in the Force. He had made his peace with all that had transpired during his life and all those years after it. He accepted that he could not control it.

The Sith are finally dead. _Palpatine was finally dead._ He would be remiss if he didn't admit if only to himself how glad he was of that on a personal bases instead of on a larger scale. Sure it was what was best for the galaxy and Palpatine had ruined millions of lives but Obi Wan felt a bit more vindictive that Palpatine had finally got what he deserved for ruining his life and that of those he considered family.

So he wasn't necessarily surprised when he felt the tug at his presence. No he had been expecting it and he had been prepared to give into it. However he had thought it would take the others too and by the panic look on Anakin's face it was not. He had promised Anakin that when the time came that they would fade together. It seems like the Force had other ideas. He reached his hand out anyways to try to grab Anakin's out stretched one but it was gone in a blink of an eye. Blinding white light forced him to look away.

Only when it rescinded did he chance a look. If he was hoping to be made one with the Force he knew he was going to be disappointed. Before him was someone he quite frankly would have been happy to never see again. The Father.

"I don't suppose that this is just a stop on the way to joining the Force, is it?", he couldn't help but ask.

"It is not.", The Father replied in a much stronger voice than he remembered.

Obi Wan let out an audible sigh. No one can say he hadn't at least tried. If he was going to be stuck here he may as well cure his curiosity a bit.

"Forgive me if I over step but I had been under the impression that you and that of your children had faded into the Force after Mortis." Tricky it was trying to word _'after you and your kids had been killed and planet destroyed'_ nicely and going by the raised brow he wasn't doing a fine job of it."How is it that you are here? And exactly where is here?"

"I believe you had once been told that we were the embodiments of the Force and while true it does not encompass it all. Our physical forms were destroyed, yes but our presence within the force will always remain. Something that my Daughter's Lady is aware of. Something you have seen for yourself." He finished with an inquiring look. Obi Wan could have chastised himself for letting the obvious slip pass him. The Daughter's Lady. _Ahsoka_.

His grand padawan defied all odds and had grown beyond any of their wildest dreams. He felt a surge of pride at the thought of her and of her ever growing accomplishments. Yes, it would have been hard to miss the bird that attached itself to her. One that resembles the bird in all portraits of The Winged Goddess that he had studied after Mortis. Considering Ahsoka's own connection with The Daughter it made sense. He supposed he had known unconsciously and nodded back letting The Father continue.

"As to where I have brought you, to a vortex in the Force. One that can change the galaxy as you had known it."

Dread filled Obi Wan.The feeling that he was not going to like what was to come hung heavy in his mind."And why have you brought me here?" He almost didn't ask but pushed it past his clenched teeth.

The Father's eyes twinkled as if he was letting Obi Wan in on a secret and Obi Wan was fairly certain that he didn't want to know. "Why to send you back of course."

"Back?! Back where?! When?!", escaped his mouth an octave higher than his normal cool tones.

The Father however remained silent as Obi Wan once more felt the tug. Fight it as much as he could, he only lasted a few seconds before the blinding light once more forced his eyes closed and the tug pulled him under.

While this version of Obi Wan was pulled, albeit unwillingly, through time and space, a younger one collapsed on the floor of the council room to the shock of his Master and Council members before they themselves felt the Force briefly tear itself open and then put itself back together. To their surprise it seemed centered around young Kenobi and they could only watch in horror as his body began to shake violently. Barely noticing Master Plo Koon's frantic comm for Healers.

Obi Wan woke with a gasp. One that sounded as if he was taking his first breath of air after drowning. Eyes wide as he sat straight up and looked at them one by one like he couldn't believe what was before him.

Qui Gon was held frozen in place where he stood at the side of his young Padawan's beside. Something had frightened Obi Wan and he did not want to be the one to accidentally startle him and make it worse. No instead he sent waves of calm along their bond- just to be met with walls that should not be there. Walls that even he would not be able to get pass if he tried. Walls that no twenty year old no matter how advanced they were should have built by now.

Obi Wan must have sensed him trying to reach him in their bond for his eyes snapped towards him. His eyes held his and Qui Gon felt metal settle in his stomach. No one this young should have this much sadness in them. As if he wasn't feeling unsettled enough Obi Wan let out a quiet but pained laced, _"Not again."_ Before collapsing back into his bed.

The exchanges between himself and the other Masters present were telling. Whatever Obi Wan had seen it did not bold well for the Jedi or the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any errors please let me know!


End file.
